


Lie to Me

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is suspicious, Hermione is Amused, M/M, Neville and Luna are precious, Ron is done, So done, Something is wrong with Draco, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Draco wanted to jinx his attacker a million times over, but unfortunately, that wouldn’t solve his predicament. Five months. Five excruciatingly long months of pure hell and not a single person could tell the difference.Harry knew something was wrong with Malfoy. Only, no one else seems to think so. Why is Malfoy being so shifty? Is he hiding something?





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> This is a gift for @rieraclaelin. I am almost a week late for your birthday! Gah! I am so sorry about that! But I hope this gift will make up for that! I had so much fun with this story. It might not have been exactly what you hoped for when I asked what you would want. But I think you will like it. Fingers crossed.
> 
> |Warning| I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

            Draco wanted to jinx his attacker a million times over, but unfortunately, that wouldn’t solve his predicament. The only vindication he could cling to was that the Death Eater had been locked away.  Five months. Five excruciatingly long months of pure hell and not a single person could tell the difference.

            If only someone would realize something was wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

            It didn’t make sense—nothing did. Life, Hogwarts, Malfoy, the world— _everything._ At first, Harry thought that he was missing a piece of information somewhere, but no, it was true, absolutely nothing made sense. Go figure.

            Life after the war wasn’t what he thought it would be. Things were still messed up regarding the government. It wasn’t as if the death of Voldemort had suddenly made the Ministry’s corruption a decent administration. Common sense would dictate that someone would have come along and done something about this. But as the months passed and no suggestions arose for stopping the corruption that was still out there, Harry was beginning to lose faith in the government completely.

            Hogwarts was so focused on ensuring the studies of the students that Harry wondered when there was supposed to be time to heal. Surely, there would be some kind of club, meeting or organization that would help those who had fought in the war— _something_ to help the students cope. Ignoring the problem wouldn’t accomplish a single thing. Yes, the future was important, but what good would it do someone if their mental health was deteriorating?

            Malfoy was a puzzle that Harry just couldn’t understand. The Slytherin wasn’t what he had expected. Right after the Wizengamot imprisoned Lucius, Malfoy was placed on two years of probation and ordered to do community service. Harry had assumed that would have made Malfoy bitter, but if so, it was only internal. It wasn’t as if he could really detect much from his observations.

            And oh boy did he observe. Hermione said it was getting out of hand, which Harry could see the merit to that—but there were odd things sprouting up about Malfoy and none of it made _sense_. Ron just thought Harry was being stupid, which alright, there was some truth to that as well.

            “I don’t see why you even care what he’s doing,” Ron declared suddenly, causing Harry to jump at the Gryffindor table as he pretended he hadn’t just been staring at Malfoy.

            When Harry opened his mouth to deny caring what Malfoy was up to in any capacity, he noted Ron’s unamused arched brows and decided to go with the truth.

            “I don’t know either.” The admittance had cost a smidgen of pride, but it was the truth. “He fascinates me.” Which was honestly annoying. Malfoy was a prick, pretentious, rude, cruel and a bloody git.

            Only… he was more than that too. Harry had seen the reports in the Daily Prophet of Malfoy not only funding several charities designed to help with rebuilding public property that got damaged in the war, but also starting his own charity for the wounded. At first, Harry thought it was a publicity stunt to get his social standing improved, but the public mistrust had never gone away. After repeated attempts, it was clear that Malfoy wasn’t doing it for the public opinion and rather for the belief in the charities. That was the first time Harry acknowledged that his interest had been piqued.

            When Malfoy began teaching younger Slytherins how to perform positive spell casting methods in the face of jinxes or curses, Harry realized that his interest was a passable lie and he was foregone into captivation.

            Despite the lack of conversations Malfoy was having with others, Harry couldn’t help but listen for the drawling tone whenever he was in between classes. It was difficult, since the Slytherin wasn’t particularly vocal these days, but when Malfoy did speak, it always further confused Harry—because _nothing_ made sense. It was as if Malfoy was speaking in riddles _all_ the time. His captivation was morphing into an enthralled fixation. One that Harry was embarrassed to note had him eager every time he caught sight of a familiar shock of blond hair.

            Malfoy had never been one to be silent or supportive, but that was exactly what he had become. Despite the lack of gratitude given in return, Harry had watched Malfoy help others in class—whether it was spare parchment, extra quills or alternate ingredients. The silence as Malfoy offered any of those is what intrigued Harry the most. Which is why he could no longer lie to himself. Harry’s fixation was actually an obsession. He was obsessed with Malfoy and there seemed to be no cure. Lovely.

            “I don’t know why,” Ron shuddered dramatically. “I’m just happy he isn’t his usual self this year.”

            Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that. Partially, the statement would have defined his own beliefs, but there were aspects to Malfoy that weren’t the same without his normal personality. As startling as it was, Harry was beginning to miss the flare of Malfoy’s fiery disposition.

            Why couldn’t things just make sense? In a world of constant changes and disappointing things that _should_ be modified, Malfoy was something that Harry just wasn’t sure where to place.

            “Yeah,” he agreed absently even though his mind wasn’t in full agreement. Harry turned his eyes towards the Slytherin table and didn’t even bother trying to make it appear as if he wasn’t looking at Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

       

            Harry was trying not to fall asleep in Potions. It was a revision of things they had already discussed, and it was beyond boring. A light snore let him know that Ron was already asleep, not that he could blame him—Slughorn wasn’t the best at keeping people’s attention.

            “Mister Malfoy, name the most volatile ingredient in a Confusing Concoction.”

            Despite it being another chance to observe Malfoy, Harry was too busy fighting the pull of his eyelids as they began to droop.

            “Aconite.”

            Harry jerked in his seat at the reply. He didn’t need to look at Hermione’s arched brows to know that Malfoy had answered incorrectly. Snape’s humiliating first class had drilled the answer into his mind as to what Aconite was and what it was used for. Potions wasn’t his best class, but for Malfoy it _was_ —and a wrong answer to such an easy question didn’t make any sense.  

            As Slughorn furrowed his brows and looked at Malfoy in confusion, Harry was too focused on the clenched fists and anger brewing in grey eyes to pay attention to anything else. It was almost as if he knew he had said the wrong answer. Was it just a simple misunderstanding, and Malfoy just said the wrong ingredient? Or was Malfoy purposefully saying the incorrect answer?

            “I think you have been brewing a few too many Confusing Concoctions,” Slughorn laughed at his own joke, causing Harry and Malfoy to roll their eyes. “The correct answer is Lobalug Venom.”

            When Malfoy mouthed the correct name along with Slughorn, Harry knew something was _off_ here, and he wasn’t going to let it go until he figured it out.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Harry,” Ron sighed heavily, moving his bishop and taking Harry’s rook. “Who cares if he said the wrong answer? Just goes to show that he doesn’t know _everything_.”

            Harry shook his head, not wanting to explain himself again. The first three times hadn’t amounted to anything, and this time wasn’t working either.

            “It’s something else,” Harry pressed, not paying attention as he moved his pawn right into the line of sight of Ron’s bishop.

            Ron sighed again as he took Harry’s pawn viciously. “Yeah, your startlingly creepy obsession. That’s what this is about.”

            Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to get back into focus in time to see his pawn blown apart, but the memory of the anger in Malfoy’s eyes as he gave the wrong answer wasn’t sitting well with him.

            “I’ll figure it out.” He had been speaking more to himself than Ron, but the derisive snort from his friend had Harry wishing everyone could see what he could.

            Something was going on with Malfoy. He just _knew_ it.

 

* * *

 

 

            Harry was early for Transfiguration, he knew that, but he had originally planned to talk to their new professor regarding his last assignment. It had been pure drivel, but an outstanding had been his grade, while Ron had copied off him and got an Acceptable. It was nonsense hero worship and he wasn’t going to accept it. Not when he hadn’t earned the grade or the unabashed praise.

            The sight of Malfoy waiting outside the classroom had Harry pausing. He could turn around and wait for class to begin, _or_ he could try and talk to him. Maybe it would shed some light on Malfoy’s behavior?

            Malfoy was leaning up against the wall, one knee bent and foot flat against the stone. Grey eyes were narrowed angrily on a piece of parchment and a plump lip was worried between his teeth. The whole scene was distracting Harry, his mind was wandering to several places that he would rather not think about right now.

            “Hello, Malfoy.”

            When Malfoy startled, head snapping up and blond hair falling into his eyes, Harry had to fight the urge to tuck the hair back in place.

            It took a moment for Harry to realize that Malfoy hadn’t spoken while he had been staring. By the time Harry looked up, he winced at the way pale brows were arched incredulously. “How are you today?” The question wasn’t his finest moment, but it was better than nothing.

            Malfoy blinked for a moment before closing his eyes and inhaled deeply. “I am great, Potter. So incredibly joyous.”

            It was Harry’s turn to blink rapidly as he tried to figure out if that was sarcasm or not. Usually, the tone of voice would have let him know, but Malfoy hadn’t voiced it as if it was a mockery. It was almost like it was the truth. Huh.

            Just when Harry was going to attempt to flounder for a response, he noticed that Malfoy’s eyes were saying something completely different. What was going on? There was contempt and anger lurking beneath the surface and it made no sense. 

            And why did Malfoy seem so miserable?

 

* * *

 

 

            “Malfoy!” Harry whisper-yelled when Slughorn announced that they would need to find a partner for the remainder of the lesson. “Do you want to partner up?” He knew it would raise some brows, but he couldn’t figure Malfoy out if there wasn’t any up-close data for his observations.

            Malfoy eyed him in suspicion, clearly knowing that Harry had ulterior motives. “I’d love to.”

            Before Harry could gather his things, Malfoy clenched his quill so tightly that it snapped in half. As Harry wondered what to say, Malfoy then got up and sat next to Nott.

            He watched the two of them start on the assigned potion in confusion. “Well that’s just rude,” Harry complained to Ron. “Why say yes in the first place if he didn’t want to be my partner?”

            “Sarcasm, Harry,” Ron snorted in amusement as he threw in a few ingredients half-hazzardly. “I’m more offended that you didn’t want to be my partner.”

            Harry rolled his eyes when Ron sniffed dramatically. “I know what sarcasm is.” He chose to ignore the second half of Ron’s complaint—too fixated on the conundrum that Malfoy was.

            Was that all it really was?

 

* * *

 

 

            As Harry walked around the castle, with the Marauder’s Map in hand, he firmly told himself that it was just routine that had him out of bed, and _not_ because Malfoy was up past curfew. That was just a coincidence.

            Malfoy’s dot hadn’t moved from the spot on top of the Astronomy tower since its arrival over an hour ago.

            When Harry made it to the top, he debated about watching Malfoy from the shadows, but that was just _too_ creepy for his own tastes. He discarded the cloak and set it to the side before fully entering Malfoy’s line of sight.

            A long drawn out sigh was what greeted Harry when Malfoy noticed him. He waited for Malfoy to demand what he was doing, but when that didn’t come, Harry became curious.

            Malfoy was leaning up against the wall of the tower, head now tilted back to look at the stars. If Harry wasn’t looking so closely, he might have missed the tension that was clearly written in the Slytherin’s stance. Hands were clenched, eyes narrowed, and veins were pronounced against his neck. Clearly, Harry’s presence wasn’t exactly welcome.

            “Are you alright?”

            Malfoy nodded jerkily, not speaking up. Well, it was better than nothing. “Do you mind if I stay?”

            This time, it took far longer to get a reply. When Malfoy shook his head slowly, Harry chose to climb up and sit on the ledge. He ignored the incredulous look Malfoy gave him, if he had survived Voldemort, then a fear of heights wasn’t going to kill him.

            The silence wasn’t exactly comforting, but it was better than sneers or insults. “What’s your favorite star?” Harry asked, hoping to ease some of the tension.

            When no answer came, Harry tilted his head back, peering at Malfoy’s face. Brows were furrowed, and white teeth were worrying a bottom lip, drawing Harry’s attention completely. Was this something Malfoy did often—some kind of oral fixation? It wasn’t until Malfoy coughed that Harry realized he hadn’t been very subtle. This time, Malfoy was staring at him curiously, head tilted to the side and a small quirk of pink lips.

            “What was the question?” Harry blurted before remembering that Malfoy hadn’t been the one to ask. He groaned when Malfoy’s lips twitched. This was not how he had expected this to go.

            “I’ll just tell you mine, then,” decided Harry when the silence stretched out. He wasn’t too sure why Malfoy wasn’t speaking, but that was alright with him.

            “Apus,” Harry named, eyes trained on the sky. “The bird of paradise. Its name means ‘without feet’ in Greek, it was a western misconception that birds of paradise had none.” A quick glance backward had him realizing that Malfoy seemed a little confused.

            “I like that thought. Without feet, I mean,” Harry explained, eyes straying back to the stars. “It would mean staying to the sky, never having to come to the ground. How freeing that would be.” There were many times throughout his life that Harry wished he could ignore the world and just exist somewhere else. The carefree emotions that a bird in flight would have, always drew him in.

            When Harry turned his head, expecting Malfoy to be looking at the stars, he startled a little at the intense stare the other man was giving him. Almost as if Harry was a star to be observed.

            Harry wasn’t sure what he had said that caused such a look and it was beginning to make him rather nervous. Sometimes when he was nervous, he tried to fill silences with _anything._

            “I’ve told you mine, I think it’s only fair if you tell me yours,” Harry gestured widely, enough that it had his hold on the edge slipping.

            Strong arms pulled Harry backward and off the wall. “You bloody genius,” Malfoy snarled angrily.

            Sarcasm really was becoming Malfoy’s favorite verbal tool.

            “It almost seemed as if you cared about my wellbeing,” Harry panted, adrenaline causing his fingers to tremble as he straightened his appearance.

            “Not at all,” Malfoy whispered, eyes saying something else.

            “Liar,” Harry whispered just as quietly. For some reason, the truth was shining in Malfoy’s eyes and it proved that he _did_ care. Well, at least enough to not wish Harry dead. That was something.

            They stared at each other for several minutes, Harry unsure of what to say.

            “Potter.” It was uttered quietly and said in a way that Harry knew it was a parting message.

            “Goodnight, Malfoy. It was nice talking with you.”

            “I can’t say the same.”

            Despite the insult, Harry couldn’t help but think they had come to some kind of understanding tonight.

            He just wished that he knew what it was.

 

* * *

 

            Draco slumped against the wall enough that his legs buckled, and he slid to the floor. Everything about the situation sucked. Potter was a complication, one that he hadn’t foreseen coming. There was no telling how long it would take for someone to notice, or the curse to run its course.

            Either way, Draco was stuck. Utterly stuck.

 

* * *

 

 

            Sitting with Malfoy became part of Harry’s free time. Words weren’t really used, and if they were, Harry was the one speaking. The one-sided conversations weren’t that unusual if one compared it to the rest of his life.

            Sometimes Harry would sit in silence with Malfoy and just do nothing, or even do his homework if he was _that_ bored. Other times he would start telling Malfoy things about himself, dreams he used to have or ones that he wished he could have.

            Malfoy’s light laughter had Harry trying to remember what he had been talking about. “No,” Harry argued, a smile stretching his lips. “It’s true. I really did want to be a milkman.”

            Harry didn’t have to look at Malfoy to know that an explanation would be required. “It’s just that they got to be outside all the time. Visiting other houses and never having to stay. I just wanted to _leave_ so badly. I envied the fact that they got to come and go.” He looked down at his hands, a little upset at oversharing. Mentioning the Dursleys wasn’t really something he wanted to talk about.

            A slight ruffling had Harry worried that Malfoy was going to leave, but when he looked up, the Slytherin was pulling out a piece of parchment. Harry watched the frustration begin as Malfoy started to write something, only to scratch it out and start over.

            It took a few minutes before the parchment was handed over. Harry would have thought at least a few inches would have been written, but only three words were gleaming up at him.

            _I get it._

He wasn’t sure why it had taken so many tries to write one sentence, but the words themselves meant a lot to Harry. Because Malfoy _would_ get it.

            Harry clutched the parchment to him as he leaned back against the wall. “Talking to you is kind of nice.”

            “I don’t like you,” mumbled Malfoy quietly.

            Harry looked over to Malfoy expecting to see him rolling his eyes or feigning interest, but he was surprised by the small smile that was sent his way.

            “I don’t think I believe you.” When Malfoy hesitantly laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, he _knew_ that he was right.

             “I definitely don’t believe you.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Harry barely made it in time for potions. He had overslept and missed breakfast completely. As he rushed into the room, he nodded once to Slughorn before realizing that everyone was paired up. Well, everyone but Malfoy.

            When Malfoy lifted his hand up and gestured him forward, Harry took that as the only confirmation he was going to get.

            Malfoy had already started on the potion, so Harry looked to the board, hoping it was an easy one. It only took a few seconds before he realized that it wasn’t a potion in their books.

            “Can I borrow a spare piece of parchment?” Harry asked as he upturned his bag, hoping to find one that didn’t have doodles on it. He didn’t think Slughorn would appreciate his notes turned in with stick figures of Malfoy and him holding hands. Actually, no one would like that. Harry made a mental note to throw that into the fire.

            “No.”

            Harry would have rolled his eyes, but then parchment was being shoved into his hands. Harry sat there, not understanding why Malfoy would say no if he was just going to give it to him anyways. What was the point? Usually, his sarcasm had a reason.

            When he looked up, silver eyes were boring into him, pleading to understand. Only, Harry _didn’t,_ and it was driving him mental.  

            “I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled, frown forming when Malfoy’s shoulders slumped. “I’m _trying_.”

            Malfoy nodded once, sigh tumbling out before he straightened up and began working on the potion.

            Harry spent the rest of the lesson being completely distracted. His mind was trying to rationalize things, but most of it ended in dead ends and things that didn’t make sense.

 

* * *

 

 

            Harry walked towards Ron and Hermione, who were playing chess. Normally, he would be amused by Hermione losing, but his mind was too active to pay attention to much else.

            “Harry,” Hermione began, tone amused. “You going to tell us what’s wrong? Or do we have to guess?”

            Before Harry could voice that he wasn’t sure what was wrong, Ron spoke up.

            “If you are trying to tell us you are shagging Malfoy, don’t bother. We already figured that out for ourselves.”

            Harry gaped at the same time Hermione lightly shoved Ron’s shoulder.

            “Ron!” Hermione scolded. “I told you subtlety was the best tactic here. You’re going to scare him and then he’ll never want to tell us stuff again.”

            Harry narrowed his eyes, they were treating him like their child. He did _not_ need parenting methods used on him. “I will have you know that I am not shagging Malfoy.” But that certainly did bring about a whole new set of images that he would have to come back to later—much later, and preferably in private.

            Ron and Hermione shared a look that wasn’t subtle whatsoever.

            “But you want to shag him?” Ron asked, tone wise as if _he_ was the one that put images of Malfoy naked into Harry’s mind.

            Harry rolled his eyes somewhat dramatically. “That is neither here nor there.”

            “Aha!” Hermione added, fingers curling under her chin. “He didn’t deny it.”

            Harry sighed heavily, wondering why he put up with either of them. “Will you two stop acting like this is a case that needs to be solved?”

            Ron smirked at him, and it had Harry bracing himself. “We already solved it. If you aren’t shagging Malfoy, then you _want_ to. Either way, we are okay with your recently discovered bisexuality.”

            Harry blinked rapidly, suddenly touched. “As nice as that is, and I love you both for that, I actually had something else to talk about.”

            “Something that isn’t about Malfoy?” Hermione teased as Ron’s pawn took her knight.

            “That’s it, where’s Neville? I’ll talk to him.” Harry grumbled, ignoring the way they both laughed. He knew they were only teasing after all.

            The sound of their laughter continued till he reached the portrait. He looked back, heart swelling at their easy acceptance of him. He really did have the best friends possible.

           

* * *

 

 

            Neville was hard to find. It wasn’t until he summoned his map that he was able to make out his friend’s dot inside one of the greenhouses with Luna.

            As he pushed open the door, he could hear Neville teaching Luna all about a rare plant that he was tending to.

            It wasn’t until he came closer that both of them turned to him.

            “Harry,” Luna beamed at him in a way that had him feeling guilty for not seeking them out sooner.

            Neville waved, but his hand was covered in dirt, which had Harry smiling warmly. “You alright? You seem a little down.”

            Harry shrugged his shoulders some. “Trying to make sense of someone that is inherently confusing.”

            “People are supposed to be confusing,” Luna argued as she began petting a plant that Harry was pretty sure was venomous. “Otherwise where is the fun when you don’t take the time to figure them out?”

            Huh. Harry had never stopped to consider that. Would Malfoy be as interesting if everything was already straightforward? Something told him that any part of Malfoy would be interesting.

            “I’ve got a… friend…” He watched them trade a knowing look and that had his shoulders slumping. Was everyone aware of his friendship with Malfoy? “He says one thing, but then does another. It’s very confusing.”

            Luna hummed as Neville began repotting several smaller plants that were trying to pull on his ears. “Simplify it.”

            Harry looked to Luna, unsure of what she was trying to tell him. It wasn’t until Neville cleared his throat that it began to make sense.

            “Sometimes,” Neville began, smile patient and eyes kind. “The simplest answer is the easiest.”

            Luna nodded quickly, hair falling into her face. “If Malfoy is saying one thing, but doing another, then that would mean…” She trailed off expectantly, pale blue eyes locked onto his own.

            Harry furrowed his brows as he thought over their past interactions. The way Malfoy had said the wrong answer despite knowing the right one. He remembered Malfoy saying he would partner up, but then chose Nott instead. The way Malfoy had said he was happy, but clearly wasn’t. The way Malfoy told him he didn’t care, but obviously did. He recalled the conversations they had and the only time he for sure knew what Malfoy meant, was when it was dealt with silent cues or things written down. The answer had been there all along.

            “He’s lying.”

            Harry ignored the proud grins his friends had in favor of trying to understand it all. Now that it was spelled out before him, tt was obvious that Malfoy had been lying.

            But _why_?

 

* * *

 

            Harry’s impatience wouldn’t let him wait until the morning to talk to Malfoy. He checked the map and almost pumped the air when the familiar name was inside the Astronomy tower again.

            He barely said goodbye to Ron on his way out of the dorm, eyes too focused on the pacing dot.

            The cloak had been forgotten in his bid to run straight there. It wasn’t until he got to the top and panted heavily, that Harry made a note to up his Quidditch practices, because they clearly weren’t working.

            When Malfoy looked up, a brief smile was given before the boy turned to look up to the sky.

            “Malfoy, what’s the color of my eyes?”

            Malfoy spun around, brows arched and eyes incredulous—causing Harry to smile. “Just go with me, and don’t write it either.” He took in the way Malfoy narrowed his eyes angrily.

            “Blue.”

            Harry wanted to laugh in relief that he was finally getting somewhere, but when Malfoy moved to leave, he reached out a hand to gingerly circle his wrist.

            “Please don’t leave,” Harry begged. “Not when I’m just figuring it out.”

            Malfoy stopped, but his shoulders were tense, and he refused to turn around.

            “What’s my favorite constellation?”

            “Cygnus.”

            Harry would have laughed out loud, but he knew that Malfoy wouldn’t take that very well. “You are lying. Almost like you can’t help it.”

            When Malfoy’s shoulders tensed further, Harry maintained the grip on his wrist, but circled to the front, where he could peer into Malfoy’s eyes.

            “I don’t know _why_ you can’t tell the truth, or what the problem is, but know this; I won’t take advantage of that. I promise.”

            Malfoy nodded, shoulders finally releasing the tension.

            Harry tentatively took a step forward. “Lie to me? If you want, that is.” A pale pink blush adorned Malfoy’s cheeks and the sight had his gut clenching. If Malfoy didn’t want to answer, then he didn’t have to. He just wanted to confirm it.

            “I dislike you.”    

            A smile tugged Harry’s mouth before he rested his forehead against Malfoy’s.

            “I dislike you too.”

            Malfoy pulled Harry into his arms and it was one of the easiest decisions of his life.

 

* * *

 

            It became easier to hold a conversation with Malfoy after that. Once Harry realized that what was being said was actually the opposite.

            “Was it a curse?” Harry asked as they laid down in the comfort of the Room of Requirement, eyes cast to the ceiling that had been charmed to not only show the night sky but also highlight which constellation was which.

            “No.” _Yes._

            Harry hummed in thought, taking in the new information. “Did it happen against your will?”

            “No.” _Yes._

            That had Harry looking towards Malfoy in worry. There wasn’t any pain or distress on his face. Actually, they were holding hands and Malfoy had a small smile on his face. It was a look of pure contentment.

            “Did you see your attacker?”

            “No.” _Yes._

Harry sighed a little, wishing this was a bit easier. “Can you write it all out?”

            Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but then shrugged.

            That had Harry tilting his head to the side as he recalled the many attempts Malfoy had at trying to write out three words. “Sometimes you can?”

            This time, Malfoy chose not to speak and just nodded his head.

            “Is there a cure?” Harry ran his thumb gingerly across the back of Malfoy’s knuckles.

            “Yes.” _No._

            Harry rolled onto his side fully, hand still holding Malfoy’s as he used the new position to get a better look at him. “Are you saying you will always tell lies?”

            “Yes.” _No._

That had Harry sighing a little in frustration, wishing that he could understand what that meant. Before he could ask any further questions, a book appeared between them, clearly the Room of Requirement’s doing.

            _Curses and the Shelf-Life When There is No Cure._

Harry made a noise of understanding as he began leafing through the pages. “There’s a shelf-life. Do you know when it will end?”

            This time, Malfoy used his free hand to write on a piece of parchment that had been summoned by the room.

            When Harry looked down, he smiled at the answer scribbled in elegant handwriting.

            _Soon._

            Harry set the parchment to the side before he tentatively scooted closer. Malfoy was watching him curiously but said nothing. He reached up a hand and waited until he was a few inches from a pale cheek, “Can I touch you?”

            Instead of replying, Malfoy nuzzled his hand and it had Harry’s heart skipping a beat. “Lie to me.”

            There was a certain soft quality to silver eyes as they regarded him warmly. It was enough to have Harry wanting to sigh sappily.

            “I don’t want to kiss you.”

            Harry let out a laugh as he cupped both of Malfoy’s cheeks and proceeded to give them what they both wanted.

            He wasn’t sure how long they spent in the Room of Requirement trading soft kisses and wandering hands. Explorations were made in different aspects, and lies tumbled out of Malfoy’s mouth, but it was exactly what Harry wanted to hear.

 

* * *

 

            Ron walked into the library and groaned at the sight of Harry’s arms wrapped around Malfoy’s neck. It was nice to see that Harry had finally realized what he wanted, but they were _always_ touching each other. It was a bit odd.

            Malfoy looked over and rolled his eyes. The sight had Ron wondering what it was about the Slytherin that pulled Harry in. It couldn’t be his pleasantries. “Always nice to see you, Weasley.”

            When Harry’s shoulders shook, Ron tried to figure out what could be funny. It wasn’t as if Malfoy’s sarcasm had ever changed over the years.

            “You aren’t exactly a ray of sun yourself, you know,” complained Ron as he pulled out his homework. “Hey, Harry. You still have to do the potions essay, right? I have no idea what I am doing with it.”

            Harry looked to his friend with a sheepish smile. “Actually, no. Malfoy and I did it already.”

            Of course they did. Ron sighed heavily. “Oh, alright. I guess I’ll ask Hermione for help.” That option had been there all along, he just didn’t want the lecture on the importance of doing your own work that she would definitely give him.

            Ron tried to tune out the sounds of his best friend making out with Malfoy as he began his homework, but it was hard. This was a library after all. Couldn’t they snog somewhere else? Somewhere with no witnesses?

            “I won’t see you later, alright?” Malfoy’s odd statement had Ron looking up from his blank parchment curiously.

            The smile on Harry’s face was worth any time spent in Malfoy’s presence.

            “Alright,” Harry whispered. “After dinner?”

            Ron held up a finger, only to put it down. Didn’t Harry hear Malfoy?

            “No.”

            Harry nodded his head in what Ron hoped was understanding. “After dinner it is.”

            Ron scrunched up his face, not grasping any of this. Were they speaking in code? Was dinner a euphemism for Malfoy’s prick? He forced himself to focus on his assignment, because this was something that he just didn’t want to know. They could be weird together, preferably away from Ron.

            “I don’t like you,” Malfoy uttered almost reverently. That alone had Ron moving his hands in frustration. How was that something nice? Who says that to their boyfriend?

            When he looked up to see Harry smiling goofily, Ron decided that he _really_ didn’t want to know.

            “I don’t like you either,” Harry spoke just as softly.

            This was the moment Ron knew that nothing would ever make sense again. He watched Malfoy leave the library, his mind trying to make sense of it all.

            “I was going to suggest that something might be wrong with Malfoy,” Ron informed Harry, watching his friend tilt his head curiously. “But I think something is wrong with you too. Only, now I don’t want to know.”

            Harry grinned widely, eyes mischievous in a way that Ron knew would only bring trouble. “I can tell you, if you want.”

            “No.” The denial came quickly and firmly. “Keep your weird sexual games to yourself. I _really_ don’t want to know.” He stood up suddenly before making his way towards the exit.

            The sound of Harry’s startled laughter followed him out. At least his friend was happy. That would make one of them.

 

* * *

 

 

            A lot of things still didn’t make sense to Harry. The government would always be something he detested—the Ministry would always have some kind of corruption. But Malfoy had suggested that they take action. If one doesn’t like something, fix it. They were going to petition the Ministry for change—together.

            Hogwarts was something that they tackled together as well. Harry had approached McGonagall with his concerns, and a counselor had been added to the payroll. Students could now have the means to begin healing.  

            As for Malfoy… well, Harry wouldn’t ever fully understand his boyfriend. But that was alright. He would enjoy figuring him out.

            Even if it took forever.

 

* * *

 

 

            Draco didn’t dread talking anymore, not when Potter was there to listen. Speaking in lies was difficult, annoying and just all around shite, but it wasn’t as awful as he originally believed.

            Potter was a truth if there ever was one. He was the utterance that fell off the tongue easily, something that took no effort in hiding or any difficulty in speaking. Potter was so far from a lie that Draco wasn’t sure his tainted hands were allowed to hold.

              Lies have always been what defined Draco, they slip out just as easily as the truth that Potter represents. The falsehood that makes up a lie was the sting of Draco’s own personality and an opposite to Potter’s light.

            But sometimes, it’s what separates others that brings people closer. They didn’t exactly complement each other, but they certainly were different enough to allow their own space to grow in tangent alongside one another.

            Despite Draco’s lies and Potter’s honesty, their relationship was strong—stronger than either of them had originally expected.

            “Lie to me,” Potter mumbled against his lips.

            “I hate you.”

            The grin Draco could feel against his mouth was unlike anything he ever thought he would get to experience.

            “I hate you too.” Potter cupped his cheek, thumb caressing his skin softly.

            Sometimes, lying wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! It was something that came to me kind of oddly haha. But I really did have a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and I will start working on my replies to my other stories soon! Thank you all! <3
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
